


Нам нужны слова

by Valenso



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenso/pseuds/Valenso
Summary: Джек привык молчать, чтобы не смущать людей своей речью. Но что делать, если Фрэнк обожает его голос.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

В социальных сетях много смешных и злободневных шуток. Джеку как раз вспомнилась одна: «В любой компании есть молчаливый человек, который стоит в сторонке, не знает, зачем сюда вообще пришел и нервирует всех остальных своим молчанием. Если вы его не видите, то у меня для вас плохие новости».  
Для Джека как раз были плохие новости. Он пришел на вечеринку в кампус и почти весь вечер просидел на стуле в углу комнаты. Одногруппник, который по собственной глупости притащил его сюда, давно растворился в толпе и приятно проводил время. Он периодически мелькал, но совершенно не интересовался делами Джека. Разве можно было его за это винить, на вечеринки приходят, чтобы развлекаться и общаться, а не молчать.  
Буквально в метре от стула Джека стоял диван, где сидело семеро человек. Кто успел устроиться на диване, кто стащил подушки прямо на пол. Компания шумно спорила о последней части Звездных воин: громкие возгласы, всплески смеха, взаимные перебивания и бесчисленное употребление слова «Сила».  
Слова на букву «с» очень коварны. Иногда Джек мог легко их произносить, а иногда буква словно застревала в горле и не хотела покидать рот. Тоже касалось и других согласных, причем не всегда одинаковых. Неделями буква «п» могла быть верным другом Джека, а потом могла присоединиться к остальным бунтовщикам.  
Джек прислушивался к интересному разговору. Ему было, что сказать! Он бы с радостью поделился своим отношением к изменению канона, закатил глаза на глупость сюжета, высказал уважение актерам и много чего еще, но, увы, он был слишком ограничен в своих возможностях. Новая компания однозначно превратила бы его язык в свернутый узел. Сейчас их разговор плыл по быстротечной и живой реке, а попытайся Джек вступить, то на пути появились бы мерзкие пороги и водовороты. Вся его речь состоит из одних пауз.  
Если бы только паузы. Лицо заики неприятно кривится, когда он встречается с проблемным словом, особенно если при этом нервничает. Отталкивающее, уродливое зрелище. Как ни посмотри, Джек — урод.  
Не желая больше расстраиваться, Джек встал с насиженного места и пошел к выходу из комнаты. Вечеринка была очень цивилизованной, играла негромкая музыка, а люди разбились на компании. Джек шел по коридору, заглядывая в открытые комнаты, куда постепенно все разбредались. Как обычно, он не смог найти себе место.  
— Упс.  
Джек почувствовал, как в него кто-то врезался, а затем как по груди стало расплываться влажное пятно. Стоило меньше глазеть по сторонам и больше смотреть вперед.  
Один из студентов, видимо старшекурсник, держал в руках смятый стакан с пивом, содержимое которого сейчас отлично впитывала в себя футболка Джека. Чувствуя свою вину, Джек попытался извиниться.  
— Прости, это моя в… — удалось проскочить букву «п», а затем язык намертво прилип к небу. Джеку нужно было как можно скорее успокоиться и перестать нервничать, а то в следующей фразе он будет запинаться на каждом слове.  
Ему не потребовалось заканчивать фразу.  
— Не бери в голову, парень. Пошли помоем тебя.  
Прежде, чем Джек успел отреагировать, незнакомец развернул его на сто восемьдесят градусов и, подталкивая в спину, повел в сторону уборной. Возможно, не будь у Джека его дефекта речи, он бы протестовал, но сейчас предпочел со всем согласиться.  
Вот поэтому он всегда проигрывал в спорах: пока кое-как выдавишь из себя один аргумент, собеседник успеет придумать и озвучить десять. Споры — не для заик, и общение, видимо, тоже.  
В уборной, несмотря на вечеринку, оказалось на удивление чисто. Вот что бывает, если спортсмены тусуются в других корпусах: после их пивных вечеринок оставались тонны грязи, а сейчас все было очень аккуратно. В уборной никого не было, все кабинки были приоткрыты. Джек был этому рад, не хотелось бы привлечь к себе внимание в такой ситуации.  
В зеркале Джек посмотрел на пятно на своей груди и нашел его совершенно некритичным. К разноцветному абстрактному рисунку добавилось несколько желтых оттенков, никто и не заметит разницы. Тем более, Джека вообще не замечают. Чтобы как-то обратить на себя внимание, ему потребовалось врезаться в незнакомца. Впрочем, это не то внимание, к которому Джек стремился.  
— Футболку надо застирать, — незнакомец выбросил свой стакан в мусорное ведро и переключился на Джека.  
— Не надо.  
Джек так был испуган настойчивостью незнакомца, что слова проскочили без усилий. Он был уверен, что тот сам сейчас предложит застирать чертову футболку. Что, во-первых, будет очень странно, а, во-вторых, поставит Джека в необходимость беседовать с неизвестным парнем, пока тот будет занят делом.  
— Будешь до конца вечера с пятном ходить?  
— Я д-д… — Джек сразу остановился. По его опыту, лучше оборвать фразу, чем беспомощно повторять «д-д-д-д». — Я уже ухожу.  
— А-а-а, — протянул незнакомец. — Тогда ладно. Кстати, я Фрэнк, — он протянул Джеку руку.  
Иметь знакомого старшекурсника неплохо, хотя тот все равно забудет Джека, когда вечеринка закончится. Студенчество — это маленькая жизнь, бурлящая и кипящая, слишком много событий и людей, чтобы заострять внимание на каждом. Это для Джека все проходило слишком мирно, даже серо и скучно, так что он запомнит любую незначительную встречу.  
— Джек. — Одно из немногих слов, которое всегда легко соскакивало с губ. Будь иначе, пришлось бы представляться по фамилии или придумывать себе псевдонимы без проблемных букв.  
— Вот и отлично, Джек. Я как раз тоже ухожу, выведешь меня из этого кампуса для мажорных деток.  
Фрэнк был совершенно, абсолютно бесцеремонен. Если Джек чувствовал себя неловко практически всегда, то его новый знакомый явно везде ощущал себя свободно и непринужденно. Джеку это понравилось. Если где-то во вселенной есть существо, отвечающее за Великий Баланс, то сейчас оно сработало как нельзя лучше.  
Джек хотел спросить, что Фрэнк делает в кампусе, если не учится в их колледже, и кто пригласил его на вечеринку. Чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом, он тщательно выстроил в голове фразу без проблемных букв, но Фрэнк сам ответил на незаданный вопрос.  
— Я привел свою кузину. Тетя ее безумно опекает, я вызвался спасти ее юность. Она сейчас как раз где-то… — Фрэнк задумчиво посмотрел на пустой коридор и сделал широкий жест рукой. У него было такое забавное выражение лица, что Джек не смог сдержать улыбку. — Ты ведь тоже первокурсник, может вместе учитесь. Филолог?  
— Физик.  
Из-за дефекта речи Джек был очень сильно ограничен в выборе профессии. Ему ни в коем случае нельзя было работать с людьми и выбирать специальность, где необходимо много устно отвечать. В силу своей особенности — корректное название изъяна — он рос замкнутым и одиноким, было много времени на саморазвитие. Пока сверстники гуляли с друзьями и развивали социальные навыки, Джек развивал умение незаметно молчать с книгой в руках. Осуждаемая в обществе тенденция не выпускать из рук телефон и преимущественно общаться по интернету была для него спасением. Однако друзья по ту сторону экрана не сходят с тобой на выставку, не поедят пиццу и не погуляют с собакой, пока ты болеешь.  
У Джека было много талантов, которые он не решался проявлять. Если учителя в школе начнут хвалить, то другие ребята обратят на него внимание. Чтобы быть спокойным, нужно было стать незаметным. Окончив школу, Джек понял, что теперь уже не так сильно боится людей и готов завести себе друга или, еще лучше, найти компанию, но не представлял, как это можно сделать. Слишком долгая изоляция, помноженная на заикание, сделали задачу неподъемной.  
— Физика — это круто, я вот ее никогда не понимал. Как и много чего еще, — рассмеялся Фрэнк.  
По его открытому лицу было видно, что он часто и от души смеется. Джеку это нравилось. Он бы хотел быть таким же, душой компании и балагуром, который за словом в карман не лезет. Вот Джеку по ощущениям за словами в соседний штат ходить приходится, иначе его заминки не объяснить.  
— А ты где учишься? — Пока что это была его самая длинная фраза, сказанная в диалоге. Можно считать, что у них тут скорее монолог Фрэнка.  
— В открытом колледже на другой стороне реки.  
В их городе было больше, чем два колледжа, но на слуху звучали только они. Колледж для мажоров и колледж для тупиц. У семьи Джека были деньги, но его блестящая учеба позволила получить солидную скидку, что только радовало мистера и миссис Бауэр. Они гордились Джеком, несмотря ни на что.  
Джек был лишен любых предубеждений относительно открытого колледжа. Он бы не глядя обменял все свои мозги на возможность говорить без усилий. Многочисленные логопеды и психологи, к которым его водили заботливые родители, говорили, что заикание не должно становиться тем, что определяет всю его жизнь. Однако так и случилось. Заикание сделало Джека закомплексованным, потерянным для мира и других людей. Герберт Уэльс мог бы написать своего «Человека-невидимку» про него.  
Пока они шли, Фрэнк трепался о вечеринках, которые были в этом году, и как он от них уже устал. Джек его слушал, но невнимательно. Скорее, он смотрел и мысленно пытался примерять на себя раскованные движения, свободную речь и обезоруживающую улыбку.  
— Джек, ты чего так смотришь. Влюбился, что ли?  
Фрэнк сощурил глаза и как хищник придвинулся ближе, вынуждая Джека отступить к стене. Пока Джек не рассмотрел смешинки в глазах Фрэнка, то думал, что тот всерьез.  
— Конечно, — фыркнул он. — К…ак увидел, так сразу влюбился.  
Джек положил руки на грудь Фрэнка и тактично отодвинул его от себя. Они встретились десять минут назад, а Фрэнк уже ведет себя с ним так, словно они лучшие друзья с детсадовского возраста. Поразительный уровень экстраверсии.  
— Парень, у тебя забавная речь и красивый голос. — Фрэнк не внял желанию Джека дистанцироваться, приобнял его за плечи и повел к выходу. — Пойдем, я тебя подкину до дома. Не беспокойся, я не успел выпить.  
Когда дефект речи Джека обнаруживался, а это происходило весьма быстро, его собеседники сразу же делали сочувственно-понимающие лица, но никогда не говорили о заикании напрямую. Чтобы подбодрить его, они всячески старались делать вид, что все нормально. Молча ждали, пока Джек закончит одно из бесконечных слов, когда переформулирует фразу или справится со своим онемением. При этом они также чувствовали себя неловко. Джек видел это по их лицам. Иногда он думал, что проще перенести насмешки, чем жалость.  
Никто прямым текстом не говорил Джеку о его заикании. Фрэнк первый не постеснялся (хотя он, похоже, ничего не стеснялся) обратить внимание на его дефект. Без злобы, без осуждения, без жалости — есть, и ладно. А как он успел заметить, что у Джека красивый голос?  
Боясь, что все это просто шутка, Джек шел рядом с Фрэнком. Все ожидал насмешку или подвох, но тот продолжил разговор как ни в чем не бывало. То ли устав, то ли от любопытства, но проблемные буквы решили меньше мешать Джеку. Он без запинки назвал свой адрес, номер и имя в социальной сети. Еще не успев отойти от машины, Джек получил сообщение со смайликом.  
Ворвавшись в дом, Джек поспешил в свою комнату. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он увидел маму, которая вышла к нему.  
— Ты рано. Как прошла вечеринка?  
— Просто отлично!  
Джек не ожидал, что слова прозвучат так громко и четко. 


	2. Chapter 2

У Джека возникло острое желание заблокировать все уведомления, чтобы перестать вздрагивать каждый раз, как его смартфон вибрировал с очередным оповещением. Сейчас его интересовало одно-единственное сообщение от конкретного человека, а не многочисленные твиты, подписки на ютубе и прочая социальная мишура.  
Каждый раз, услышав заветную вибрацию, Джек с замиранием сердца брал в руки смартфон, смотрел на всплывшее уведомление и рассерженно сдвигал его в сторону — все не то. Для Фрэнка случайная встреча с Джеком явно значила намного меньше, чем наоборот. Джек готов был поспорить на все свои свободные деньги и обнулить кредитку, что у Фрэнка бесчисленное множество знакомых, в числе которых неловкому заике затеряться проще простого.  
Фрэнк написал. Это случилось намного позже, чем Джек рассчитывал — на следующий день. Очень долгий воскресный день, в течение которого Джек не мог ни заниматься, ни читать, ни играть. Все это говорило о том, как мало в его жизни общения со сверстниками, с другими людьми. Он прекрасно это осознавал и в очередной раз убеждался в своей ничтожности и уродстве.  
Джек слишком быстро ответил на сообщение, хотя не хотел делать вид, что настолько его ждал. Пока Фрэнк печатал ответ, Джек рассматривал его аватарку. С момента, когда был сделан снимок, Фрэнк успел слегка измениться: сейчас он не щеголял таким отменным загаром и обрезал длинные темные волосы. Однако голубые лучистые глаза человека, которому легко улыбаться, остались все теми же.  
Они переписывались небольшими сообщениями, когда Фрэнк попросил больше рассказать об учебе. Увлеченный Джек пересел на ноутбук и разошелся во всю. Когда выдохнул, то смотрел на гигантский массив текста, записанный им в считанные минуты. Кто вообще столько пишет в ответ? Вряд ли он настолько интересен Фрэнку, чтобы тот согласился читать неизданную «Войну и мир».  
Если с другими своими интернет-собеседниками Джек не тушевался, то Фрэнку очень боялся надоесть. Поэтому он придирчиво прочел свое сообщение и счел его невероятно нудным. Думая, что бы убрать и как разбить на несколько сообщений, он случайно нажал enter.  
— Ч-ч-ч-черт! — В этот раз заикание было кстати, оно лучше иллюстрировало досаду, продлевая восклицание. Получалось злее и сердечнее.  
Сообщение было прочитано почти сразу, потом началась долгая заминка, а затем стало видно, что Фрэнк пишет ответ. Джек нервно барабанил по столу, пока не увидел не менее длинный, чем его собственное послание, ответ. Воодушевленный, он принялся читать.  
Джеку понравилось, что Фрэнк не выхватывал поверхностные факты, а явно прочел все и теперь отвечал по делу. Если бы что-то могло лучше показать заинтересованность Фрэнка, то Джек не мог придумать этого. Из-за укоренившейся закомплексованности Джек в глубине души не верил, что всерьез мог заинтересовать случайного человека, но пользовался моментом и позволил себе помечтать. Печальное зрелище, когда школьные годы позади, впереди ярчайшие годы студенчества, а у Джека нет ни одного друга.  
Из раздумий Джека вывело новое сообщение Фрэнка, которое тот отправил вдогонку. Очень короткое и емкое.  
«Увидимся на следующих выходных? Не переживу еще одну вечеринку!».  
Джек подскочил на стуле и тут же без малейшего жеманства согласился. Пока что он сам не был готов проявлять инициативу, так что ему особенно нравилось, что Фрэнк не беспокоится из-за его пассивности. Может быть, его возможный друг хорошо понимает людей.  
Учебные будни проходили совершенно обычно. Как бы Джеку ни хотелось отвечать на сообщения Фрэнка в ту же секунду, как он видел мигающий сигнал на смартфоне, он слишком уважал преподавателей, чтобы отвлекаться от лекций. За что успел получить ряд прозвищ, быстро сменяющих друг друга. Началось все с малоприятной «зубрилки» перешло к «профессору» и на данный момент Джек то и дело получал сообщения в духе «Тесла, ну как ты там?». Все это неизменно вызывало у Джека улыбку. С кем-то другим подобное отношение можно было расценить как пренебрежение, но только не с Фрэнком.  
Пожалуй, единственное, что напрягало Джека в их долгой интересной беседе, это голосовые сообщения. Пока Фрэнк был за рулем, он предпочитал не печатать, чтобы не отвлекаться. Подобная сознательность не могла не радовать, однако Джеку казалось, что он тоже должен иногда отвечать голосом, просто чтобы поддержать баланс. А вот говорить — это не его стихия.  
На занятиях Джек письменные работы сдавал вовремя и всегда на отлично, а вот руку, чтобы ответить на вопрос преподавателя, никогда не поднимал. Наученный горьким опытом, он заранее подходил и, заикаясь, описывал свою проблему. Большинство людей шли навстречу одаренному ученику, но тут он столкнулся с надменным преподавателем английской литературы.  
— Я привык беседовать со своими студентами. Это мой метод работы. Вам придется переключиться и что-то сделать со своей проблемой. — Безупречное лекторское произношение, о котором Джек мог только мечтать.  
Он даже ничего не ответил, а только кивнул и ушел прочь. Вот уж не думал, что придется потеть из-за литературы, когда с профильной физикой все отлично. В начале семестра Джек не мог оценить масштаб грядущей проблемы, поэтому не пошел к своему куратору с вопросом о замене курса. Если бы он знал, что в соседней аудитории проходил легкий, интересный и совершенно несложный курс страноведенья, то уже бы перешел туда.  
Неделя Джека была омрачена пятничной литературой и спасена субботней встречей с Фрэнком. Они договорились встретиться в торговом центре, сходить в кино, а затем, возможно, завалиться в бар. Вот из-за таких заявлений Джек не верил, что Фрэнку приелись вечеринки.  
Джек ждал Фрэнка у входа, изучая в интернете расписание сеансов, когда сбоку на него налетел новый приятель. Можно сказать, что только сейчас Джек до конца убедился, что все это не затянувшийся розыгрыш. Открытое лицо Фрэнка и его улыбка мгновенно заставили Джека расслабиться.  
— П… вет, — он хитро проскочил половину слова, чтобы не затягивать его до бесконечности.  
— Здорово, Тесла, давно ждешь?  
Джек отрицательно помотал головой. Фрэнк удовлетворенно кивнул, взял Джека под руку и повел в сторону от торгового центра. У него безусловно лидерские качества, проявляющиеся в бытовых мелочах.  
— К-куда мы? — удивился Джек.  
— Торговый центр нам не подходит, тут скучно. Кино потом посмотрим, я только что нашел нам занятие поинтереснее. — Фрэнк помахал перед носом у Джека розовым флаером.  
Одолеваемый любопытством, Джек вырвал из рук листок и прочитал текст. Его глаза расширились от удивления, и он перевел на Фрэнка заинтересованный взгляд. Все же он абсолютно необычен.   
Торговому центру они предпочли гаражную распродажу в пригороде. Перед домом красовалась табличка с надписью «Продается», перед гаражом и внутри него стояли коробки, на боку которых были написаны цены, начиная от пятидесяти центов и заканчивая почти сотней.  
Крупногабаритный товар Фрэнк проигнорировал и сразу направился к коробкам. С видом заправского кладоискателя он принялся перебирать чужой хлам, придирчиво рассматривая одни вещи и тут же откладывая другие. Джек встал напротив и стал наблюдать за ним. Людей кроме них почти не было, мало кто сейчас предпочтет живую распродажу интернет-магазинам и рассылке по почте.  
— Ч-что ищешь?  
— Что-нибудь. Обожаю распродажи. Все эти вещи обладают своей историей, оттого и интереснее, — Фрэнк помахал перед носом у Джека старым незаполненным фотоальбомом. — Однажды я нашел винтажную пластинку, которую продал за пятьдесят баксов! Это бонус, приятен сам процесс, — Фрэнк двусмысленно подмигнул. — Попробуй придумать историю этой статуэтки.  
Джек чуть не уронил безвкусную фарфоровую кошку, которую ему в руки сунул Фрэнк. Никто ее не купит, это обычный хлам, который имел значение когда-то давно и для людей, которые здесь уже давно не живут. Что бы Джек ни придумал, ему надо по-особенному это сформулировать. Он не может говорить то, что сразу приходит на ум.  
— С-ст-ста… Кошка, — выкрутился он, — к… лекционная. Есть еще н-несколько других в с-с-серии. — Джек прервался, перестав ощущать почву под ногами. Болтать по переписке он мог часами, рассказывая и рассказывая о своей жизни, но стоило встретиться вживую, как его уродство лезет наружу.  
— Продолжай, интересно, — подбодрил его Фрэнк.  
— На полке с-стояли они все, н-но со в… еменем остальные р-р-разбились. Осталась только она, — выдохнул Джек, закончив.  
— Неплохо, дружище. После такого я просто должен ее купить. Живучая кошка — она принесет удачу!  
Фрэнк положил статуэтку в карман и бросил необходимую плату в банку рядом с коробкой. Джек по неизвестной ему самому причине не посчитал этот поступок глупым, хотя так оно и было. Странное дурачество Фрэнка захватило и его самого. Даже учитывая, что у Джека не было раньше друзей, он мог понять, что Фрэнк ведет себя не так, как другие — интереснее.  
— Двигаемся дальше.  
Абсолютно бессистемно они переместились к следующей коробке. Фрэнк вытащил несколько слипшихся от времени и пыли книг, потемневшие серебряные вилки и кочергу для камина.  
— Этой штукой вполне могли кого-то убить, — он примерил на руке ее вес и отложил в сторону. Джек в процессе поисков участия не принимал, хотя тоже поймал определенный азарт.  
Все это время они рылись в вещах возле гаража. За это время Фрэнк купил себе старый плакат с Эбби-Роуд, неработающую зажигалку — хотя ведь даже и не курил — и возмутительную в своей отвратительности шляпу.  
— На следующий Хэллоуин, — пояснил он.  
Джек соблазнился нераспечатанным набором катушек с неизвестной датой производства. Это была такая вещь, мимо которой он мог пройти с большим трудом. Пусть никогда не пригодится, однако будет лежать под рукой. Если подумать, из его хлама можно устроить отличную гаражную распродажу.  
В гараже Фрэнк обнаружил целую вешалку с одеждой. Он долго рылся в кипе безвкусных пальто, растянутых кофт и облезлых пуховиков, пока не вынырнул из всей этой кучи.  
— Нашел!  
В его руках была черная кожаная куртка образца сороковых-пятидесятых годов. Совершенно невероятная вещь, которая никак не подходила ко всему остальному на распродаже. Даже катушки было проще увязать с кошечками, чем эту кожанку. Сама по себе в голове сформировалась возможная история, которая привела куртку на гаражную распродажу.  
Середина прошлого столетия, молодой парень копит на куртку своей мечты и каждый вечер проверяет ее наличие в магазине. Жить тяжело, а хочется о чем-то мечтать. Кожаная куртка — это нечто большее, чем одежда. Для него это символ свободы, крутости, способ самовыражения. Деньги копятся, мечта все ближе. И вот наконец он входит в магазин и примеряет заветную вещь, сидит как влитая. Ни один цент не был потрачен зря.  
Воодушевленный, молодой парень красуется дома перед зеркалом, перед друзьями и девушками. Не без участия кожаной помощницы на него обращает внимание чудесная девушка, которая когда-то позже будет коллекционировать статуэтки кошек и оттирать от налета столовое серебро. Они знакомятся, влюбляются, обручаются, заводят семью. Дети, работа, обязанности — становится больше не до кожаной куртки, громкой музыки и ночных гулянок. Но рука не поднимается выкинуть заветную мечту юности, так она и оседает в шкафу, чтобы появиться на сцене в следующий раз, когда два скучающих друга найдут флайер с объявлением о гаражной распродаже. Дальнейшая ее судьба была в их руках.  
Выдуманная за секунду история сделала вещь более значимой в глазах Джека. Теперь среди всего хлама она выделялась, как блестящий камушек в груде песка. Джек забрал куртку из рук Фрэнка и покрутил ее: отлично сохранилась, уже не новая, но все еще невероятно клевая.  
— Примерь.  
— Я? — Джек попытался вернуть ее Фрэнку. — Я такое не ношу.  
— И зря. Давай-давай, примеряй.  
Джек поддался увещеваниям и надел куртку. Пусть она совершенно не походила на его привычный стиль во главе с кедами и клетчатыми рубашками, пусть она была чуть шире в плечах, чем того требовалось, пусть ее до этого носил неизвестно кто, Джеку больше не хотелось ее снимать. Он на секунду почувствовал себя другим человеком, более уверенным в себе.  
— Вылитый Джеймс Дин.  
— Скажешь т-тоже… — Джек покраснел.  
К нему подошел Фрэнк. В тесноте гаража, заваленного коробками, они стояли очень близко. Фрэнк сначала его внимательно рассматривал, а потом облизал кончики пальцев и провел рукой по волосам Джека, убирая их со лба назад. Его рука так и замерла, пока он внимательно рассматривал Джека.  
Джек всегда прятался от людей. Он стеснялся своего дефекта, своего уродства и боялся будущих насмешек, жалости, презрения. Невольно он выбирал места подальше от доски или в тени; он не выделялся в толпе, не тянул руку, не привлекал к себе внимание; его голос можно было услышать редко, всегда тихий и робкий. Скованность чувствовалась в его движениях, в голосе, в глазах. И, конечно же, Джек носил волосы, когда можно наклонить голову и отгородиться от мира пусть тонкой, но завесой.  
— Не прячь глаза, Джек. Они у тебя потрясающие.


	3. Chapter 3

Джек спустился к завтраку. Он хоть и был очень ответственным и вполне самостоятельным, но пока жил с родителями. Они слишком привыкли опекать своего мальчика, чтобы сразу отпустить его в свободное плаванье. Да и собственная комната и высокоскоростной интернет имели ряд преимуществ перед комнатой в студенческом общежитии.  
Его мать, миссис Бауэр, вела хозяйство подрабатывала в детском развивающем центре, в котором Джек провел часы, отмалчиваясь по углам и собирая конструкторы. Он был беспроблемным ребенком, способным самостоятельно себя развлекать. Настоящий подарок, если бы не один изъян, заставлявший родителей нервничать и переживать.  
— Ммм, ф-фриттата, — Джек пододвинул к себе тарелку и торопливо взял вилку. — С…пасибо.  
— Приятного аппетита.  
Миссис Бауэр села напротив и цокнула языком, бросив взгляд на пустой стул, где обычно сидел отец. С получением новой должности, он стал чаще уезжать в командировки. С одной стороны, это шло на пользу его амбициям, а с другой — в их семье всегда были крепкие узы, которые поддерживались в том числе и совместными завтраками и ужинами.  
— З-з-завтра вернется, — Джек тоже посмотрел на место отца.  
— Угу. Как твоя учеба? — Мать заставила себя приободриться и обратила внимание на того, кто сейчас был рядом. — Интереснее, чем в школе?  
— Н-намного! Д-д-другой уровень. Надеюсь, я в… ерно выбрал с-с-сп… — Слово «специализация» упорно застряло в горле и не хотело выходить, но и синоним быстро не пришел в голову. Пришлось взять паузу, чтобы после, наконец, проговорить: — Направление.  
Слово оказалось слишком оторвано от основного предложения, из-за чего Джек чувствовал себя некомфортно. Как зависшая программа, которая вдруг ожила, когда пользователь уже забыл о ней и занимается своими делами. Однако его мама привыкла к подобному, поэтому спокойно ждала, пока Джек закончит мысль. Ее выдержке можно было позавидовать, но у нее было восемнадцать лет, чтобы научиться. Другие люди не настолько терпеливы.  
Раздосадованный Джек принялся ковырять омлет вилкой. Чаще всего он не обращал внимания на свои заминки, особенно в кругу семьи. Привык и смирился. Радости они ему не доставляли, но и настроение совсем не портили. Однако с поступлением в колледж все поменялось. Он попал в новую среду, в новую компанию, частью которой хотел стать. Все это невозможно было сделать из-за его ужасного заикания, о котором Джек стал думать намного чаще.  
Словно его увечье, его болезнь обострилась. Заикание связано с неврозами, а смена обстановки часто вызывает стресс, особенно у робких и закомплексованных людей. Со временем Джек привыкнет, но уже потеряет свой шанс наладить отношения. Или нет. Ведь он познакомился в Фрэнком.  
— Ты что-то сделал со своими волосами?  
От вопроса матери Джек вздрогнул и пригладил ладонью волосы, которые сегодня зачесал в сторону. Небольшое изменение прически, которое открывало лоб и глаза. При желании он мог одним взмахом вернуть все назад, так что это было компромиссное решение.  
— Мне очень нравится, сынок. Тебе не нужно все время прятаться.  
Джек слегка покраснел и чуть машинально не закрыл лицо волосами. Ему тоже нравилась новая прическа, как минимум потому что она отличалась от старой и была связана с очередной ступенью в его жизни. Теперь он лучше понимал женщин, меняющих прически после расставания: это просто желание начать новую жизнь и оставить неприятности в прошлом.  
— Спасибо.  
Он быстро доел, поцеловал маму в щеку, подхватил портфель и поехал на велосипеде в колледж. Джек не любил опаздывать, боясь пропустить хоть одно слово преподавателя. Такому студенту всегда рады в академических рядах.  
В школе Джек сталкивался с откровенными задирами, но чаще на него просто не обращали внимания. Если бы не запоминающийся дефект, то он вполне мог бы опробовать роль шпиона: поразительному умению сливаться с обстановкой могли бы позавидовать выдающиеся агенты под прикрытием.  
В колледже все должно было быть иначе, здесь вообще нет задир, здесь больше контакта между студентом и научным руководителем, здесь есть длительные проекты и узкие группы для занятий. Большой простор для изменений, если не упустить момент и правильно себя поставить. Джек хотел быть тем самым парнем, который мало говорит, но всегда по делу, остроумный, интересный и всегда помочь сможет.  
Математический анализ, программирование и интегральные исчисления Джек записывал с удовольствием, а на лекции по литературе шел как на каторгу. Их было слишком много! Непрофильный предмет запихнули в один семестр, выделив сразу много часов. В этом был определенный резон, ведь в таком случае позднее студенты могли сконцентрироваться на нужных для их профессии предметах, но сейчас Джек видел одни только минусы.  
На сегодняшнюю пару он принес три — три! — письменные работы. По каждой из возможных тем, надеясь, что это покажет преподавателю, мистеру Лаули, что он полностью разобрался в предмете беседы, и отпадет необходимость беседовать с ним. О, как Лаули любил свои беседы. Он задавал вопрос и втягивал всю группу в диалог, слушал и комментировал, подталкивал к выводам и заставлял искать новое в изученных текстах.  
Джек не мог не признать, что пары выходили очень живые и интересные. Он бы и сам заслушивался, если бы не постоянный страх, что в следующую секунду ответ потребуется уже от него. Они продолжали обсуждать поэтов и добрались до Ричарда Бротигана.  
— Как бы вы могли охарактеризовать творчество Бротигана, мистер… — Лаули выдержал паузу, обвел взглядом всю группу и посмотрел в глаза Джека: — Бауэр.  
Еще до начала этой театральной паузы Джек понял, что сейчас назовут его имя. Он единственный, кто еще не принял роль в беседе. С виртуозным мастерством Лаули не давал разговору перейти в базар, вел беседу так, что все, кто хотел высказаться, получали возможность. В этом плане он был потрясающим преподавателем, но при этом черствым и не чутким человеком.  
Джек знал ответ. Лирический сюрреализм и пародии на литературные жанры. Однако эти слова не были просты в произношении, много проблемных согласных, особенно в ключевом слове. Джек несколько раз произнес его мысленно, стараясь настроиться, но чувствовал, что язык подведет.  
— С-с-с… — Язык прилип к небу, его свело судорогой. Джек не просто не мог произнести слово, он задыхался, лицо дергалось как у паралитика. Нервное напряжение усугубило его обычное состояние. — С-с-с… — Его заклинило на одной букве, как пленочный магнитофон. Еще чуть-чуть, и пленка порвется.  
Казалось, что это длится и длится. Ни минуту, ни две, а целый час, от начала и до конца пары. Словно во всем мире существуют только его сломанный голос и одна-единственная буква в алфавите, захватившая власть над всеми остальными. Буква, которая глумится над ним и заставляет петь гимн во имя себя: с-с-с.  
В аудитории ощущалось напряжение. Сцена была более чем неприглядной. Обычной человеческой эмпатии хватало, чтобы студенты вокруг почувствовали неловкость. Невольно они ставили себя на место Джека и ежились от неприятных ощущений, а ведь они испытывали лишь отголоски.  
— Сюрреализм, — громко сказала девушка с первой парты. — Первый роман Бротигана «Ловля форели в Америке»… — она принялась рассказывать о творчестве поэта, пока Лаули не пришлось перевести на нее взгляд.  
Когда на Джека перестал давить тяжелый взгляд, с-с-с наконец-то прервалось. Джек махнул головой, опуская волосы на лицо — небольшая, почти незаметная преграда между ним и всеми остальными. Он сильно наклонился вниз, словно пристально рассматривал парту у себя перед носом, а на самом деле хотел спрятаться ото всех. В ушах шумело от крови, щеки горели от стыда.  
Телефон на парте завибрировал, и Джек увидел всплывшее сообщение от Фрэнка. Движением пальца Джек сдвинул уведомление в сторону, не читая его. Сейчас он не мог и не желал с кем-то разговаривать, ему хотелось лишь услышать сигнал о завершении пары, бросить письменные работы на стол преподавателю и скорее убежать отсюда. Пусть все происходило не по его вине — Джек не выбирал себе заикание — он все равно чувствовал, что подвел самого себя. Сколько обещаний было дано в начале года, сколько мотивирующих фраз было сказано, а итог все равно один.  
Лаули отпустил группу и попытался жестом подозвать Джека, но тот не заметил сигнал и вылетел из аудитории. Лавируя между другими студентами, он зашел в туалетную комнату на втором этаже, подошел к умывальнику и плеснул себе в лицо холодной воды. Щеки продолжали гореть. Оперившись на раковину, Джек смотрел на себя. У него был злой и разочарованный взгляд. Хотелось во всю глотку заорать на парня в отражении: что, неудачник, опять не справился?!  
— С-с… юр… реализм. Сюр… реализм. С-сюрреализм. Сюрреализм.  
Слово наконец-то удалось произнести вслух правильно и без заминки. Ничего сложного. Большинство людей даже не задумываются о том, как произносят слова. Для них это так же естественно, как писать — никто ведь не думает о том, как выводить ручкой буквы, как соединять их между собой, как делать пробелы. Их волнует содержание. Так почему Джек не может быть таким же. Он вынужден крутить в голове каждую фразу, пока не убедится, что сможет произнести ее, или же каждый раз перебарывать проблемные слова.  
Телефон еще раз завибрировал, в этот раз показывая входящий звонок. Фрэнк. Наверное, в сообщении было что-то важное. Джек сбросил звонок, потому что не доверял собственному голосу, и прочел сообщение: «Есть возможность подкинуть тебя домой. Отпишись скорее».  
Раздумывая, Джек закусил нижнюю губу. Не было и дня, когда Фрэнк не поднял бы ему настроение, но тогда пришлось бы пересказывать все, что сегодня произошло, а Джек пока не был готов делиться таким. Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк не видел в нем закомплексованного заику, а пока что представал именно таким.  
«Спасибо, я занят».  
Следом он отправил грустный смайлик, который не выражал и сотой доли его настроения. Джек потом извинится за маленькую ложь и с большим удовольствием напишет своему единственному другу, когда все будет хорошо. Еще раз умывшись, Джек пошел домой. Он был очень рад, что английская литература стоит последней парой и не портит другие предметы для него.  
Домой Джек шел медленно и по очень длинному пути, не желая тащить плохое настроение домой. Мама сразу поймет, что он расстроен, а из-за командировки отца она и так постоянно грустная. Ему нужно не добавлять ей хлопот, а наоборот поддерживать. Увидев себя в витрине магазина, Джек понял, что с таким понурым видом ему еще рано возвращаться, так что свернул с дороги и пошел в библиотеку. Вот там ему точно станет легче.  
Джек два часа наслаждался тишиной читального зала, где слышен лишь шорох переворачиваемых страниц. Он успокоился, неприятный инцидент чуть поблек в его памяти, уступив место формулам, что он успел изучить. За все это время Джек не смотрел на экран телефона, полностью погрузившись в работу. Только выйдя из библиотеки, он ознакомился с рядом бесполезных уведомлений, быстро пролистал групповой чат и вернулся к сообщениям Фрэнка. Немного трепа, а в конце короткое «позвони мне».  
За время их недолгого общения Фрэнк уже понял, что разговоры не самая сильная сторона Джека, и почти полностью перешел в плоскость текстовых сообщений. Чувствуя себя виноватым за ложь, Джек позвонил.  
— П-привет. Все в п… орядке? — быстро поинтересовался он, присев на лавочку у библиотеки.  
— Да, а у тебя? — По шуму было ясно, что Фрэнк только что завел автомобиль. — Где ты?  
Джек удивился вопросу.  
— У библиотеки.  
— Жди.  
Фрэнк собирался приехать? Странно, неужели у него совсем не было своих дел. Джек еще не успел досконально узнать, чем именно занимался Фрэнк, только знал, что тот уделял учебе не так уж много времени. С другой стороны, в открытом колледже учеба, должно быть, была попроще. Об этом стоило поинтересоваться.  
Джек слушал музыку, когда увидел подъезжающий форд Фрэнка и помахал ему рукой. Фрэнк задорно нажал на клаксон и припарковался. Джек собирался обойти машину и сесть на пассажирское сиденье, когда Фрэнк вдруг вышел из машины.  
— Пройдемся. — Это был не вопрос, он уже шел по тротуару прочь, не дожидаясь Джека. Такая стремительность была одной из замечательных черт его характера.  
У Джека раньше не было друзей, но он чувствовал, что если тебе комфортно молчать с человеком, то значит, что вы на одной волне, что вы очень подходите друг другу. Так они прошли метров пятьдесят, когда Фрэнк заговорил.  
— Помнишь я говорил о моей кузине? Она тоже первокурсница.  
— Угу.  
— Она ужасная сплетница. Позвонила мне сегодня и рассказала, что ненавидит своего преподавателя. Ну и правильно, кто из нас всю эту братию любит, — Фрэнк тихо фыркнул себе под нос. — Она еще маленькая, лишь бы возмущаться, но тут все по делу было. Какой-то мудак прицепился к ее одногруппнику.  
Джек уже понял, о чем идет речь, и опустил глаза в землю. Колледж — здесь скорость распространения слухов намного превышает сверхсветовую, физикам стоит заняться этим феноменом. Тянет на несколько докторских диссертаций и одну нобелевскую премию.  
— Она попыталась выручить парня, но тот все равно расстроился. Так вот, я тут пришел передать ее слова: «Я обязательно буду помогать Бауэру и впредь, пусть не думает, что все литературоведы такие сволочи. Даешь дружбу технарей и гуманитариев».  
Джек невольно рассмеялся и чуть не шмыгнул носом. Он и не представлял, что других студентов тоже возмутило такое поведение Лаули на паре, ведь во всем остальном преподаватель им нравился. Было так приятно ощущать чью-то заботу, особенно от людей, которые его едва только знают, но уже не прочь впустить в свои ряды.  
— Я н-не удивлен, ч-что она т… воя сестра.  
— А то.  
Фрэнк приобнял Джека за плечи и заставил улыбнуться. Рядом с этим парнем Джек всегда улыбался.


	4. Chapter 4

Самым неожиданным образом список друзей Джека в социальных сетях пополнился на несколько имен. Кузина Фрэнка, Бекки, была администратором всех студенческих групп, чатов и беседок вне зависимости от того, к какому факультету они имели дело. Ее призванием было быть в теме всегда и везде. Таким образом Джек обзавелся членством в нескольких группах.  
Пусть он плохо разговаривал, но у Джека был блестящий опыт общения в сети. Так сложилось, что он был плохим собеседником, но очень интересным человеком с массой увлечений. Пока дело не доходило до очных бесед, он тоже был настоящей душой компании, правда в интернет-пространстве.  
Джек все не мог спросить, сама ли Бекки занялась его социализацией или же по просьбе кузена. Что-то ему подсказывало, что дело не обошлось без помощи Фрэнка. Он был за это очень благодарен. Со стороны это не было заметно, но в жизни Джека много изменилось с появлением Фрэнка, просто эти изменения были небольшими, на первый взгляд незначительными, но на самом деле очень важными. Каким-то образом Фрэнк вселял в Джека уверенность, не давал жалеть себя и заставлял выходить за границу своего привычного мирка.  
После неожиданной прелести гаражной распродажи Фрэнк отвез Джека в заброшенный роллердром, где в принудительном порядке поставил на скейтборд. Умел же он находить неожиданные места. Джек всю жизнь прожил в их небольшом городке, а об этом месте и знать не знал.  
— Ничего с тобой не случится, я страхую.  
— М-м-м-м-может н-н-н-не н-н-н-надо? — Это был тот случай, когда Джек совершенно не стеснялся своего заикания, потому что тут и здоровый человек забудет, как говорить.   
Фрэнк с ходу завел Джека на самую высокую горку и теперь собирался столкнуть его вниз. Звучало это не так страшно, как выглядело. Горка была высокой и крутой, ее второй край казался невероятно далеким. Воображение Джека рисовало его несчастное переломанное тело, лежащее посередине этой параболы смерти.  
Он как раз собирался заметить, что парк не просто так забросили, когда Фрэнк хлопнул его по плечу и съехал вниз. Он держался на доске легко уверенно, на противоположной стороне сделал разворот и буквально через несколько секунд вновь оказался возле Джека. Тот затащил друга к себе, чтобы Фрэнк не подумал повторить это.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Джек отрицательно замотал головой. Ему нравилось развлекаться c Фрэнком, его детская непосредственность и легкость в общении, своеобразный взгляд на вещи и досуг, но рисковать он не хотел. У Джека никогда не было друзей, но он думал, что им не обязательно разделять каждое увлечение. У Джека должно быть пространство для маневра.  
Все еще неуверенный, что у него есть настоящий друг, Джек боялся, что его отказ может обидеть Фрэнка. Он смотрел на него настороженно, ожидая вспышки гнева, разочарования, равнодушия или чего похуже, но Фрэнк улыбнулся и кивнул. Напоследок Фрэнк движением ноги заставил свою доску подлететь, подхватил ее и зажал подмышкой.  
— Ладно, Ом, твоя взяла. — Он забрал и непригодившуюся доску Джека. К слову, скейтборды были обнаружены на одной из гаражных распродаж, что также не внушало доверие.  
— Ом? — переспросил Джек.  
— Ты сопротивляешься, — пояснил Фрэнк. Джек продолжил на него растеряно смотреть. — Ток, сопротивление, омы — я вчера заранее приготовил шутку с физическим подтекстом, а ты не понял. Мне пришлось гуглить!  
У Фрэнка был такой раздосадованный вид, что Джеку было очень стыдно смеяться. Но он смеялся так, что у него заболел живот. Самый необычный способ, которым можно было мотивировать человека на изучение физики.  
— Что еще ты п-придумал? — Джек смахнул выступившие от смеха слезы.  
— Иди ты.  
Джеку очень нравилось уединение этого парка. Фрэнк принес из машины плед и бумажный пакет с бургерами, после чего они устроили пикник на траве. Джек и не знал, что Фрэнк это все приготовил. Они виделись не прямо часто, но зато Фрэнк всегда находил, чем удивить своего нового друга. Такое отношение очень радовало Джека, но зато он чувствовал себя неловко, что ему не удается придумать что-то такое же незамысловатое и интересное.  
Как он знал, у Фрэнка было много приятелей. Когда он рассказывал о своих делах или посиделках, то постоянно сыпал неизвестными именами. И Джеку сложно было представить, что с каждым из них Фрэнк… такой. Что у него всегда в машине есть пара скейтбордов, чтобы зарулить в заброшенный парк, что он каждому привозит бургеры из лучшего кафе и что ему не лень заезжать за друзьями после учебы. Не бывает настолько идеальных людей. Так что Джек думал, что Фрэнку интересно проводить с ним время, потому что он сам такой нелепый, простой и глуповатый в вопросах общения. Как младший брат, которого хочется отвести на воскресную игру в бейсбол и научить бросать мячик на заднем дворе. Роль младшего товарища Джека полностью устраивала.  
Уезжать из этого мирного уголка совершенно не хотелось. Фрэнк разлегся, положив под голову рюкзак, и увлек за собой Джека. Тот лежал, устроившись головой у него на животе. Плед был небольшой, так что ноги их обоих лежали на земле, но Джек так наелся и был так доволен, что подобные мелочи его не волновали.  
Рука Фрэнка теребила волосы Джека и слегка натягивала пряди, если тот задумывался и слишком долго не отвечал ему.  
— Кто там тебе постоянно пишет?  
На телефон Джека сыпались уведомления. Без его участия сейчас проходил жаркий спор о ценности высшего образования в современном мире, когда любой человек благодаря интернету может получить практически любую информацию и самостоятельно ее изучить. Иронично, что об этом спорили студенты колледжа.  
— Л-лично м… не редко п-пишут. Это чат. Т-твоя сестра добавила меня. — Джек лениво просмотрел новые сообщения и погасил экран телефона.  
Он заметил, что Фрэнк перестал гладить его волосы, только когда тот снова начал это делать. Тактильный как ребенок Фрэнк постоянно лез обниматься, не будь он таким открытым и милым в общении, это могло бы показаться странным.   
— Это круто, тебе пора начать зависать с другими студентами. Книжки твои унылые никуда не денутся.  
Джек осуждающе хмыкнул и тут же почувствовал, как Фрэнк дернул его за волосы.  
— Ау! — картинный вскрик от боли заставил Фрэнка улыбнуться и вновь сменить гнев на милость. — Вообще, я с-с-с… — Слово зажевало. Джек сделал паузу и подобрал синоним слову «согласился». — Я ответил положительно на п-приглашение п-пойти завтра в-вместе в бар.  
Бекки и ее несколько подруг собирались пойти оттянуться и позвали с собой парочку приятелей. Джек был несказанно рад и удивлен, что попал в их число. В небольшой компании, где люди уже знали о его проблемах с речью, он мог бы попробовать пообщаться без смущения. Тем более, даже за короткий срок учебы в колледже он уже несколько раз попадал в такие ситуации, после которых небольшая заминка при неформальном общении покажется детским лепетом.  
С Фрэнком было легко и интересно общаться, но Джек не хотел останавливаться на достигнутом. У него был значительный прогресс в социальной жизни, и пока получалось, он хотел получить еще больше опыта и навыков.  
— Обязательно надень куртку, которую я тебе подарил. Будешь как… Кто там был самым модным физиком?  
Джек пихнул Фрэнка кулаком в живот, за что был нещадно низвергнут с пледа на землю.

Неловко озираясь по сторонам, Джек осматривал бар. На нем все-таки была заветная куртка, которая придавала ему приблизительно столько же уверенности в себе, как если бы он был голым. Совершенно неуместный устаревший невероятно прекрасный кусок кожи. Джек провел рукой по груди, ощупывая кончиком пальца зубчики молнии. Он сегодня вечером собирался неприлично долго для мужчины, а голос Фрэнка все продолжал повторять: «Вылитый Джеймс Дин». Пришлось все же послушать эту навязчивую трель в голове.  
— Привет, потрясно выглядишь! — из ниоткуда вынырнула Бекки и повела Джека к их столику.  
В баре было спокойно, музыка играла не очень громко, и людей пока что было не так много. Вокруг квадратных столиков стояли диванчики, на которых спокойно могла поместиться компания из десяти человек. Джек все же надеялся, что их будет меньше. И он выдохнул с облегчением, когда Бекки подвела его к угловому столику, где усиленно махала рукой лучшая подруга Бекки, а рядом залипали в телефон их одногруппники. Такой вечер Джек точно сможет пережить и не опростоволоситься.  
— Тебе принести пиво? — поинтересовалась Бекки.  
У Джека было несколько вариантов: он мог угукнуть, что сразу выставило его странным нелюдимым одногруппником с совместных лекций по английской литературе, мог ответить «да» и надеяться, что язык не завяжется узлом, а мог попытаться ответить целым предложением, которое обязательно во всей красе продемонстрирует дефекты речи. Зато последний вариант сразу покажет, как остальные отреагируют на его куцую речь.  
— Н-н-не н-надо утр… уждать с-себя.  
Вышло хуже, чем обычно, но Бекки и бровью не повела, а вот два малознакомых парня оторвались от своих телефонов. Джек совсем слегка покраснел, надеясь, что при ламповом освящении бара этого не будет заметно.  
— Пф, — отмахнулась Бекки, — ничего сложного. Как думаешь, почему мы зависаем в этом баре? Да потому что бармен запал на меня! Путь к сердцу женщины лежит через скидку на пиво.  
Она ушла, оставив Джека размышлять о том, что кузина Фрэнка не менее своеобразная, чем и он сам. И раз ему было комфортно в обществе Фрэнка, то и здесь можно было расслабиться. В итоге он не прогадал.  
Пиво пили в умеренных количествах, а вот болтали без умолку. Бекки и ее подруга Линдси оказались очень общительными девушками и втягивали в свой разговор всех остальных. Темы скакали как мяч по полю, сначала перемывали косточки преподавателям и делились впечатлениями от учебы, потом заговорили о студенческой футбольной команде, затем о спорте вообще, потом о фильмах, затем снова о преподавателях и так далее. Джек не мог вспомнить, когда говорил столько слов за один вечер.  
Новая компания быстро адаптировалась к его заиканию, не перебивая и дослушивая фразы до конца, несмотря на их непомерную длину. Джек стал меньше нервничать, что позволило минимизировать стресс и снизить количество проблемных букв. К концу вечера вечные бунтарки «с» и «р» стали почти мирными гражданами алфавита.  
Еще несказанно помогало пиво. Джек заикался, но он был так приятно расслаблен, чувствовал искусственную теплоту внутри и меньше обращал внимания на то, как он разговаривает. Он выпил уже почти три бокала и чувствовал себя в новой компании как будто сам ее и основал.  
Отлучившись в туалет, Джек вернулся и услышал обрывок разговора Бекки и Линдси.  
— …Ты помнишь Сэм? Рада, что Фрэнк перестал страдать.  
Фрэнк из-за кого-то страдал? Джек удивился, потому что его друг выглядел полностью довольным своей жизнью. Впрочем, Джек не так много о нем знал, тот предпочитал расспрашивать, а не распространяться о своем прошлом. Если это были печальные воспоминания, то ничего удивительного. У такого классного парня как Фрэнк не было девушки, что лишь означало, что в данный конкретный момент отношения его не интересуют — такой веселый и компанейский парень в два счета с кем-нибудь познакомится. Однако Джек все же задумался о том, что ему стоит проявлять больше участия, ведь это не дело, когда ты не знаешь о важных вещах в жизни лучшего друга.  
Джек намеренно задел спинку дивана, чтобы девочки подумали, что он только недавно подошел и при этом немного потерял координацию.  
— О, кому-то уже хорошо? — хихикнула Линдси.  
Щеки у Джека и правда были розовее обычного, но он просто отмахнулся от слов приятельницы и сел на свое место. Они временно сидели за столиком втроем, пока парни играли в партию в дартс.  
— Да, в-все отлично.  
Он думал о том, как бы незаметно что-нибудь спросить про Фрэнка, но чтобы это не выглядело допросом, однако русло разговора само по себе повернуло в нужном направлении.  
— Джек, у тебя есть братья или сестры?  
— Нет.  
— Вот, повезло! Стоило мне уехать в колледж, как сучка Элиз заняла мою комнату! — Линдси, как и большинство студентов, жила в кампусе, с удовольствием предаваясь развлечениям первокурсников с их посвящениями и братствами. — Ненавижу ее.  
Джек улыбнулся, потому что Линдси совершенно не выглядела как человек, который способен хоть кого-то ненавидеть. Хотя он никогда не делил личное пространство и внимание родителей с кем-то еще, возможно, тут ненависть с легкостью рождается сама собой.  
— Это еще что, вот когда мы с Фрэнком маленькие ездили к бабушке, он меня ужасно доставал. Отгораживал от меня половину комнаты, делал границу то из стульев, то мелом рисовал, а потом не отдавал мне вещи, которые оказались на его территории. Серьезно, забрал мою любимую куклу и вернул только после отъезда! — присоединилась к возмущениям подруги Бекки.  
Похоже, что подросток-Фрэнк сильно отличался от нынешнего Фрэнка. Джек заметил, что улыбается, слушая эту историю. Пусть он знал Фрэнка совсем чуть-чуть, но отлично мог представить себе эту картину, помогало воображение. Наверное, тогда Фрэнк был слегка угловатый и непропорционально высокий, хотел уединения, а не играться с маленькой кузиной, не дающей смотреть порно и фантазировать о моделях.  
— Странно это с-слышать, Фрэнк такой т… та… — слово застряло, но Джек усилием смог протолкнуть его, — тактильный.  
— Разве? — Бекки удивленно вскинула бровь.  
Джек с недоумением посмотрел на нее. Конечно! Фрэнк не мог пять минут проговорить, чтобы не обнять его или не растрепать волосы, любил поправлять одежду и застегивать пуговицы как ребенку. Казалось, что его личным пространством был весь мир вокруг.  
— Никогда за Фрэнком такого не замечала, — для поддержки Бекки посмотрела на подругу. Линдси кивнула, подтверждая ее слова. — С чего ты взял?  
— Да так, — уклончиво ответил Джек.  
Когда вечером они разошлись по домам, перед этим долго прощаясь у двери бара, Джек пошел домой пешком. Хотел проветриться, чтобы алкоголь скорее перестал туманить голову. Путь к дому был солидный, но он никуда не спешил, ночь была просто отличная.  
Джек все не мог выбросить из головы слова Бекки о Фрэнке. Естественно, она знала своего брата намного лучше, но ведь он видел совсем другого Фрэнка, как такое может быть? Все люди так или иначе подстраиваются под своего собеседника, но вряд ли Фрэнк кардинально менял бы свое поведение ради Джека, когда тот даже не просил о таком.  
Сам Джек не боялся контактов с другими людьми, но и не стремился к ним, разве что с Фрэнком все выходило так естественно, что он не чувствовал вмешательства в свою зону комфорта. Даже наоборот, такое внимание было приятным дополнением ко всему остальному, что ради него делал Фрэнк.  
К тому времени, как Джек подошел к дому, ему казалось, что он что-то нащупал, нашел ответ к задаче, но нет. Пока что решение ускользало от него.


	5. Chapter 5

Многие из многих считают детство самой прекрасной порой в жизни человека: познание мира, вера в чудо, непосредственность и простота удовольствия. С детством не хочется расставаться, но и взрослая жизнь имеет ряд преимуществ. Например, родители не боятся оставлять одного, и больше нет необходимости ездить к дорогой тетушке.  
И через десятки лет Джек будет с ужасом вспоминать повторяющийся каждый год кошмар, когда он с родителями отправлялся в гости к сестре отца на ее день рождения. Тетушка была уверена, что его дефект речи можно преодолеть, если «посмотреть страху в лицо», и поэтому всегда заставляла племянника произносить первый тост. Куда уж специалистам, годами разрабатывающим методики, все так просто! Джек ежился, вспоминая лица родственников, выжидательно смотрящих на него и мечтающих скорее приступить к ужину. Но скорее не получалось. Каждая буква в алфавите становилась проблемной и не давала выговорить и слово, простая фраза растягивалась до непомерной длины, когда к концу забывалось начало. В глазах родни читалось сочувствие и превосходство, которое они сами в себе не замечали, ведь говорить — это так просто.  
Так что Джек с радостью ухватился за возможность остаться дома, когда родители предложили. Миссис Бауэр не хотела излишний раз опекать сына и давала ему возможность показать свою самостоятельность. А еще она думала, что после обязательного ужина они с мужем могут устроить только свой праздник.  
— Детка, я оставила тебе лазанью, — давала миссис Бауэр последние напутствия. — Нас не будет всего три дня.  
— Н-не б-беспокойся, — улыбнулся Джек. — П… роживу, не м-м-маленький.  
Мистер Бауэр кивнул сыну и обнял его на прощание. Им уже стоило выезжать, если они не хотят опоздать на самолет. Если бы не его спешка, жена могла бы продолжить давать напутствия, так что он мягко увел ее.  
Через пять минут после их отъезда Джек получил уведомление на телефон, что его счет пополнен на триста долларов. Перевод с карты отца сопровождался лаконичным комментарием: «Или купи себе пиццы». Джек рассмеялся и довольный спрятал телефон в карман. Прошло то время, когда отцы неловко совали купюру в руку, пока жена не смотрит, теперь все проще.  
Джек был рад полному уединению и тут же перебрался со своим ноутбуком из спальни в гостиную. Диван ничем не выигрывал у его кровати, но он все равно это сделал. Просто так, просто потому что может. Какими бы хорошими у него не были отношения с родителями, Джек все равно почувствовал неожиданную свободу. Его привычная зона комфорта вдруг стала в несколько раз больше, что не могло не радовать.  
Своим наблюдением он поделился с Фрэнком на следующий день, когда они встретились в конце учебного дня. В пятницу после пар Лаули Джеку обязательно требовался Фрэнк и позитив, который тот приносил с собой. Пусть профессор все меньше втягивал его в свои фирменные беседы, Джек все равно ощущал давление и выделялся на этот раз своим молчанием. В глубине души он понимал, что ему начали нравиться пары Лаули, они были захватывающие и интересные, не четы унылому бубнежу на других гуманитарных предметах. Но, как и многое другое в жизни, они были ориентированы на среднестатистических людей, без учета особенностей.  
Встреча с Фрэнком сразу сделала день чуточку лучше. Джек привычно приземлился на сиденье рядом с водителем и взял протянутый картонный стаканчик с кофе, на котором было написано «Джеймс Дин» и ручкой пририсовано сердечко.  
— Очень мило, — буркнул Джек.  
— Я знал, что ты оценишь! — сразу же рассмеялся Фрэнк.  
Для человека, уже практически закончившего учебу, у него было очень много времени, которое тот в огромном количестве тратил на Джека. Это было потрясающе приятно, ведь для Джека он был первым настоящим другом и оказался таким замечательным.  
— П-п-приходи с-сегодня ко мне, — предложил он. — Р… одителей н-не будет.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, я должен кое-что уточнить, — Фрэнк хитро сощурил глаза. — Молча кивай, если можно. Итак, для начала… Ты студент? — Джек удивленно раскрыл глаза, странный вопрос, но все же кивнул. — Ты первокурсник? — Джек снова кивнул. — И у тебя дома не будет родителей все выходные? — Джек начал догадываться, к чему все идет, но продолжил свое участие в допросе. — И ты не собираешься устраивать вечеринку?  
Джек непоколебимо кивнул. Загадить родительский дом пустыми стаканчиками из-под пива и разговаривать с вызванной из-за шума полицией не в ходило в его to-do list. Да и Фрэнк должен был заметить, что Джек не является душой компании ни в каком из смыслов. Как показала практика недавнего посещения бара, он может влиться в коллектив и поддерживать беседу, но для этого нужен виртуозный дирижер вроде Бекки, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя обделенным вниманием.  
Хотя… с этой ролью отлично бы справился и Фрэнк! Джек даже начал подумывать, кого можно было пригласить, но набиралась совсем узкая компания, с которой можно было и в баре посидеть. Да и тут он понял, что по большому счету не хочет знакомить Фрэнка с кем-то. Это было совершенно иррационально. Круг общения Фрэнка превышал его в несколько раз, возможно, в несколько десятков раз! Однако он очень не хотел бы, чтобы тот на его вечеринке вдруг познакомился с другим парнем, намного более интересным, чем он сам, и отодвинул Джека на второй план. Иногда он все еще задавался вопросом, почему Фрэнк вдруг сдружился именно с ним.  
— Никаких вечеринок, — твердо и гладко ответил Джек, подивившись неожиданной силе своего голоса. — Т-только мы с т-тобой.  
— Ммм? — сразу оживился Фрэнк.  
По нему нельзя было сказать, что он расстроен нежеланием Джека проводить вечеринку. Даже скорее наоборот, сразу оживился и стал выглядеть еще довольнее. Джек зафиксировал этот момент в памяти, чтобы на досуге подумать. После разговора с Бекки он понял, что не так много знает о своем друге и теперь старался подмечать мелочи. Вот он не мог сказать, какой кофе Фрэнк любит больше всего, а сам держал в руках стаканчик с любимым карамельным латте и маршмелоу. А ведь он даже не говорил об этом! Просто друг запомнил его вкусы и теперь часто баловал.  
— Устроим п-приватную вечеринку, — усмехнулся Джек. — П-п-пицца, п-п-пиво, настолки.  
Вместо ответа Фрэнк надавил на клаксон машины, вызвав громогласный вой сирены и вильнул на пустой дороге, заставив Джека свободной рукой схватиться за дверцу, возблагодарив всех богов за изобретение крышек на стаканы.   
— С-с ума с-сошел!  
— Ага.  
Фрэнк потянулся и растрепал ему волосы. Сердце в груди Джека странно екнуло.

Миссис Бауэр оставила дом в идеальном состоянии, но Джек все же пробежался по первому этажу, убеждаясь, что можно пригласить гостей. Точнее гостя. С одной стороны, Джек понимал, что придает слишком большое значение по сути обыденной вещи, а с другой — ему даже нравилась легкая волнительная дрожь. Он чудом остановил себя, чтобы не переодеться в рубашку.  
В рубашке пришел Фрэнк. И даже галстук-бабочку надел, словно собрался на премию Оскар. При всем при этом, у него был залихватский вид и безумно хитрый взгляд.  
— Это твоя первая вечеринка, я должен соответствовать, — прокомментировал свой костюм высокопоставленный гость.  
Они устроились в гостиной перед телевизором, где фоном играл музыкальный канал. На журнальном столике Джек разложил монополию, коробку с пиццей они бросили на пол, а вот стаканы с пивом продолжали исправно ставить на подстаканники.  
— Тебе везет, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, когда Джек третий ход подряд удачно проскочил мимо всех его улиц. И вот новый ход, была очень большая вероятность попасть на отель и сразу же уйти в минус. — Ну давай же.  
Джек и сам не верил в свою затянувшуюся удачу, поэтому уже полминуты тряс кубики, все не решаясь выкинуть. Наконец бросил. Они с Фрэнком одновременно наклонились над столом, едва не стукнувшись головами. Джек даже почувствовал, как дыхание Фрэнка скользнуло по его лицу.  
— Ты шутишь?..  
Несмотря на то, что Джек уже увидел выброшенную девятку, он застыл на месте и не отодвигался. Как, впрочем, и Фрэнк. Их секундная неожиданная близость затянулась, а затем Джек поспешно сел назад. Он почувствовал странную неловкость и даже смутился. Тихонько бросил взгляд на Фрэнка и заметил, что тот поспешно взял в руки банку с пивом и сделал несколько глотков.  
Чтобы скорее вернуться к обычной неторопливости вечера, Джек взялся за свою фишку. Его ботинок в очередной раз перепрыгнул чужую улицу и остановился на клетке с надписью «тюрьма». Верная дорога к победе: пока твой соперник будет ходить по полю и расплачиваться на каждой занятой клетке. Да так и произошло. Буквально через два хода все розовые, оранжевые, фиолетовые, зеленые, синие и даже белые купюры перекочевали с фрэнковой половины стола к Джеку. Тот демонстративно выровнял пачки и довольно посмотрел на свой капитал.  
— Черт, — простонал Фрэнк. — Ты вообще знаешь, что эта игра разрушает семьи? Я серьезно, один развод за другим, даже наличие детей не останавливает! Нужно поступить с этой игрой как в «Джуманджи».  
Он стал собирать все со стола и, несмотря на поспешность, аккуратно засовывать в коробку.  
— А ведь я б-был готов одолжить т-тебе пару с…отен, — ехидничал Джек. — И в-в-вернуть с п-пр… — Слово «проценты» застряло в горле, поэтому он смазал его глотком пива. — Процентами.  
— Да я уже понял, что до трусов решил меня раздеть. — Джек хмыкнул, а Фрэнк оторвался от своего занятия. — В переносном смысле.  
После монополии они в основном пили и смотрели телевизор, когда Фрэнк заметил микрофон на тумбочке. То ли он решил разнообразить их посредственную вечеринку, то ли выпил достаточно, чтобы перейти к главному развлечению, но он быстро и решительно потребовал следующее — караоке.  
— Л-ладно, — улыбнулся Джек и открыл программу. — Т-т-ты п-первый.  
Он предложил выбрать песню и загрузить слова, у них в семье очень любили караоке, так что можно было найти самые разные плейлисты. Особенно музыкальной была миссис Бауэр, она даже ходила на курсы по вокалу, но в итоге оставила караоке простым хобби. В детстве Джек даже думал, что будет писать песни для мамы, а она их исполнять, но его фантазии хватало только на избитые рифмы, так что пришлось заняться физикой.  
Фрэнк листал песни, когда вдруг запнулся и повернулся к Джеку.  
— Я первый? То есть ты тоже будешь петь?  
У него был очень сконфуженный вид. И Джек его не винил. Когда обычные люди общаются с теми, у кого есть дефекты и какие-либо ограничения, то они изо всех сил стараются не подчеркивать этого. Не просят слепых подать что-нибудь со стола, не поручают низким достать с верхней полки, не предлагают одноногим проехаться на велосипеде. Вот и сейчас Фрэнк явно столкнулся с тем случаем, когда его нарочитое избегание заикания столкнулось с заявлением, которое он не понял. Заика будет петь?  
— Угу, — улыбнулся Джек. Ему было приятно удивить Фрэнка, тот еще слишком мало знал о его недуге.  
— Но… — Фрэнк развел руками, потом сложил их на груди, а затем снова развел. Что бы не значила эта пантомима, Джек рассмеялся.  
— Н-не з-знал, что это з… аразно.  
Он забрал микрофон и решил выступить первым, чтобы не оставлять Фрэнка в неведенье слишком долго. Джек пока что не отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько приятно ему удивить Фрэнка, показать что-то необычное в себе. Он выбрал одну из любимых песен своей матери, которая у него всегда отлично получалась. У миссис Бауэр были весьма современные вкусы.  
Заиграли первые аккорды. Джек закрыл глаза, погружаясь в музыку и давая ей проникнуть в себя.  
If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn   
Сначала его голос прозвучал слабо и робко, но с каждым новым словом обретал силу. Джек не смотрел на экран, он прекрасно знал слова и просто наслаждался их звучанием. Его голос так часто подводил Джека в обычной жизни, собственный язык был вечным соперником, не дающим выговаривать буквы, но сейчас они подчинялись ему.  
Would you walk in?  
Would you let me do it first?   
Слова и звуки лились как вода в реке, огибая все препятствия, абсолютно неутомимые и свободные. Джек наслаждался этой свободной. Не запинался, не боялся, что в следующую секунду зависнет как старый проигрыватель. И ему нравилось показывать себя с этой стороны Фрэнку.  
Do it all in the name of love  
Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?   
Джек продолжал петь с закрытыми глазами. Музыка сама по себе прекрасна, чтобы отдаваться ей целиком и полностью. Музыка и слова. Многие недооценивают слова и их силу, их значимость и важность. Простая песня заставляет покрываться мурашками, если вложить в нее нужную силу. Джек чувствовал необычную дрожь.  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?  
Он распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с Фрэнком. Неожиданно все, что Джек не мог понять раньше, прояснилось для него. Он выбрал эту песню случайно, но именно из-за нее Фрэнк не смог удержать маску друга и показал свои истинные чувства. Теперь было ясно, почему он так заботлив, почему запоминает все мелочи, касающиеся Джека, почему встречает его после пар и приглашает на свидание. Чувства Фрэнка были как на ладони, и Джек не мог поверить, что был таким глупцом и не замечал этого! Как бы плох он не был в социальных взаимоотношениях, его неведенье было непростительным.  
Шок от осознания не заставил Джека оборвать пение. Голос и раньше не подчинялся ему, только на этот раз Джек не смог вовремя оборвать его.  
In the name of love, name of love.


	6. Chapter 6

С момента Великого Потрясения, как его назвал Джек, прошло два дня, а он так и не смог встретиться с Фрэнком лицом к лицу. Впрочем, прогресс был налицо, сначала он даже не решался читать его сообщения. Джеку было очень стыдно, ему хотелось успокоить Фрэнка и убедить его, что все в порядке, но для начала нужно было, чтобы кто-то успокоил его самого.  
Наличие романтических чувств у Фрэнка внезапно стало казаться Джеку таким очевидным, что теперь он не мог понять, почему был так слеп до этого. Каждый жест, каждое слово, каждый поступок Фрэнка буквально кричал о том, что Джек ему не безразличен, что Джек больше, чем просто друг. Это и пугало, и прельщало одновременно.  
Раньше у Джека не было даже хорошего приятеля, а теперь он узнал, что смог вызвать в ком-то сильные романтические чувства. Было приятно это осознавать, но Джек прекрасно понимал, что не только его тешущееся самолюбие играет значение, оно вообще должно быть на последнем плане, а чувства Фрэнка, такого замечательного и чуткого, на первом.  
Джек почувствовал вибрацию смартфона и глянул на всплывшее уведомление. Сообщение от Фрэнка было коротким: «Я встречу тебя после пар?». А раньше он бы просто появился на парковке со стаканом кофе в одной руке и пончиками в другой. Джек ощущал робость, с которой было написано это сообщение, и не мог себя простить за то, что оставляет Фрэнка в подвешенном состоянии, не отвечая. Если он здесь мучается, то что тогда говорить о его друге… больше, чем друге.  
В тот самый вечер, когда песня закончилась и последние аккорды стихли, Джек положил микрофон и безвольно сел на диван. Его заикание ликовало. Каждая буква стала проблемной, даже гласные — он онемел. Фрэнк, до ужаса растерянный и покрасневший, несколько раз выронил фишки от монополии, которые они не удосужились собрать. Повисшая тишина была ужасной, неприятной. Джек смотрел в пол перед собой, боясь выдать потрясение.  
— Я вспомнил, что Бекки просила зайти сегодня вечером. Прости.  
Эта очевидная для них обоих ложь была истинным спасением. Джек молча проводил Фрэнка до двери и машинально помахал ему рукой, когда тот сел в машину. Только закрыв дверь, он заметил, что Фрэнк не обнял его на прощание и не растрепал волосы. Между ними уже начала расти стена.   
Сейчас Джек корил себя, что вот так просто отпустил Фрэнка. Корил он себя и за то, что не мог ответить на сообщение и прятался за надуманные поводы отсрочить встречу, но а как иначе? Ему нужно было время, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
Фрэнк стал занимать в его жизни значительную часть, важную часть. Джек еще ни к кому не испытывал такую эмоциональную привязанность, но была ли эта привязанность достаточной, чтобы ответить на чувства Фрэнка так, как ему хотелось бы? Делать с ним то, что делают парочки, целовать и ходить на свидания, знакомить с родителями и вместе ходить на семейные торжества.  
На удивление Джек мог представить себе часть этих картин: Фрэнк идеально бы вписался в картину из семейного ужина, он бы очаровал родителей в два счета и заставил их меньше беспокоиться за робкого сына; свидания тоже не были проблемой, у Джека было такое ощущение, что они с Фрэнком уже были и не на одном — вспомнить хотя бы их парк и пикники на траве. И только одно пока что плохо представлялось Джеку. Поцелуи.  
Как ни крути, Фрэнк был очень красивым молодым мужчиной, но достаточно ли этого, чтобы хотеть его? Последние отношения Джека едва начались и сразу же закончились в летнем лагере для заик. Во время часов тишины Джек все время гулял с одной девушкой — они даже не пытались общаться, а просто удовлетворяли свое любопытство. Обезличивание и механичность процесса оставили в душе Джека неприятный осадок. Но он знал, что с человеком, которого он полюбит, все будет иначе.  
Фрэнк — этот человек?

После пар Джек беспокойно оглядывал парковку и сжимал смартфон в руке. Он решился написать Фрэнку буквально две пары назад, после чего совершенно выпал из реальности. Он не мог вспомнить ни одного слова, что сегодня произносили на лекции. Не до конца отдавая себе отчет, он вел себя как настоящий влюбленный.  
Увидев подъезжающую машину, он выдохнул. Его облегчение было даже слишком сильным, потому что Джек уже не мог представить свою жизнь без Фрэнка. Она станет пустой и серой, как была раньше.  
Из машины вышел Фрэнк. И да, он держал в руках стаканчик с кофе и пакет с пончиками. Единственное, чего не хватало, это его улыбки на лице. Как бы Фрэнк не пытался скрывать эмоции, его нервозность было видно невооруженным глазом: нервные поджатия губ, бегающий взгляд, боязнь посмотреть Джеку прямо в лицо. Было больно видеть его таким.  
— Т-ты п-п-приехал, — улыбнулся Джек и забрал свой кофе. Он повернул стаканчик, чтобы прочесть надпись. «Frank's boyfriend». — «Парень Фрэнка», ты с-с-серьезно? — На удивление, надпись он прочел совершенно отчетливо, словно все проблемные буквы и сами решили попробовать эту фразу на вкус. И, похоже, им понравилось.  
— Сначала я думал не давить на тебя, но а потом… Какого черта, я заинтересован в твоем согласии! Так что сейчас я покажу тебе семь причин, почему нужно выбрать Фрэнка. — Он впервые улыбнулся и галантно поклонился. Каким бы растерянным он не был, Фрэнк оставался Фрэнком.  
— Я з… аинтригован.  
У Джека пока что не было четкого решения их необычной проблемы, так что поведение Фрэнка и его настойчивость были как нельзя кстати. Ему нужно хорошо разобраться в их отношениях и в собственных чувствах, так пусть Фрэнк поможет избавиться от нерешительности и шелухи, а покажет их истинную ценность.  
Джек повернул стаканчик так, чтобы видеть надпись и концентрироваться на ней, чтобы примерить на себя и почувствовать, будет ли какое-то внутреннее отторжение или нет. «Это Фрэнк, мой парень». Готов ли он сказать это вслух? Отложив решение на потом, он глотнул кофе — все так же вкусно.  
— Причина первая, — Фрэнк галантно открыл дверь перед Джеком, — кофе.  
Джек сел в машину и пристегнулся. Первая же причина заставила его усмехнуться, он отсалютовал стаканчиком.  
— С к-козырей пошел.  
— А можно пончики записать во вторую причину?  
— Н-нет, это н-нечестно. — Джек заглянул в пакетик и выудил пончик с шоколадной глазурью. Тот выглядел очень аппетитно, так что он добавил: — П-п-п-причина один т-точка пять.  
— Не будь таким мелочным!  
Они выехали с парковки. Пока Фрэнк молчал, Джек мог анализировать свои впечатления и пытаться понять, изменилось ли что-то. Пока что ему было так же комфортно в обществе друга. Да, Фрэнк все еще был его другом! Мистер и миссис Бауэр не раз ему говорили, что были знакомы больше года, прежде чем начали встречаться, и были хорошими друзьями. Отношения нужно строить на прочном фундаменте, дружба — один из таких.  
— Причина вторая — личное такси, — мимоходом заметил Фрэнк. С этим Джек тоже вынужден был согласиться.  
Все же сегодняшняя встреча отличалась от предыдущих. Между ними теперь ощущалось напряжение, которого раньше не было. Но это напряжение не заставляло Джека чувствовать себя некомфортно, было скорее похоже на ожидание результатов лотереи, когда в руке билет с выбитыми цифрами. Джек бросил на Фрэнка быстрый взгляд, пытаясь разгадать, а что чувствует он.  
Джек не следил за маршрутом, так что удивленно посмотрел в окно, когда они остановились. Еще одна гаражная распродажа! Это невероятно, он жил в этом городе и до встречи с Фрэнком и знать не знал, как популярны эти мероприятия. Ему сразу вспомнилось их первое свидание и приносящая удачу кожаная куртка, что делала его похожим на Джеймса Дина. Стоп, он только что мысленно сказал «свидание»? Джек так опешил, что его внутренний голос на время тоже начал заикаться.  
— Причина третья — распродажи. Не возражай, — Фрэнк выставил в сторону палец и почти коснулся приоткрытых губ Джека, с которых только что чуть не сорвался протест. — Выискивать клевые вещи среди барахла один из моих главных талантов. Поверь, это круто иметь парня, способного за пятерку баксов найти что-то настоящее.  
Джек все еще отходил от жеста Фрэнка и его близости от собственных губ. Свое смущение он скрыл, уткнувшись в уже опустевший стаканчик с кофе. Если они станут парой, то для них все это должно быть просто и естественно, а он так реагирует даже на то, что не является проявлением близости. Мысли о физической части их новых взаимоотношений были самыми опасными и наиболее проблемными.  
Ни распродажи, ни свидания не могли стать тем, что оттолкнет Джека. Они и так замечательно проводили время, это определенно не изменится, если их отношения перейдут на новый уровень. Но Фрэнк выбрал правильную тактику, он шел с самого начала, показывая мелочи, что очаровали Джека. Отказаться от всего этого, от милых бесед, поддержки Фрэнка и его открытости миру было бы сложно.  
— У-удиви меня, — попросил Джек.  
Фрэнк удивленно приподнял брови и подался вперед. Несмотря на всю его показную легкость и спокойствие, в глубине глаз можно было увидеть напряжение.  
— Найди т-три вещи н-на… — Поняв, что следующее слово застряло в горле, Джек поднял руку и показал раскрытую ладонь — на пять долларов. Фрэнк понял его жест и улыбнулся.  
— Легко.  
Чтобы избежать невольной подсказки, Джек остался сидеть в машине. Смотреть на Фрэнка в окружении коробок было истинным удовольствием: с видом истинного кладоискателя он перекладывал вещи, что-то убирал назад, а что-то временно откладывал в сторону. Затем из выбранных претендентов одни вещи проходили в следующий тур, а для других минута славы заканчивалась.  
Как ни старался, Джек не мог рассмотреть, что там берет Фрэнк. Для него все останется загадкой вплоть до финала, никаких спойлеров. Повернувшись на сиденье в сторону и пристально рассматривая Фрэнка, Джек осознал, что улыбается. Мечтательно, задумчиво, довольно. Он смутился, а сердце невольно пропустило удар, когда Фрэнк вынырнул из коробки и посмотрел в сторону машины.  
Раньше он не испытывал подобных эмоций, но раньше Фрэнк и не признавался ему в любви. Неужели одни только слова, простое знание о чужих чувствах может так сильно повлиять на твои собственные! Джеку казалось, что он нашел все ответы на свои вопросы.  
К нему с пакетом в руках шел довольный Фрэнк, на его лице застыло очень хитрое выражение лица. Джек с опаской посмотрел на сверток и попытался заглянуть внутрь.  
— Начну с малого. — Фрэнк положил на панель два потертых скаутских значка, значение которых Джек не знал, потому что никогда не был скаутом. — Это мусор, бесплатно лежали. Взял, потому что все пять долларов ушло на это! — Он торжественно вытряхнул на колени Джеку свое приобретение.  
— Килт.  
У Джека на лице было непередаваемое выражение лица. О, он определенно не пошел бы и не купил килт в магазине, так что это была настоящая гаражная добыча. Но… килт! Нечто более несуразное сложно было представить.  
— Кстати, а ты знаешь, что его носят без белья. — Фрэнк выгнул бровь и подмигнул Джеку.  
Лицо Джека тут же стало оттенком соперничать с красной тканью в руках, хотя бы клетками не покрылся. Его воображение запросто смогло нарисовать картину, где он в килте… и даже без белья. Джек рассмеялся.  
— Причина четвертая — я заставляю тебя смеяться.  
Джек даже забыл об этом списке. Это было и забавно, и грустно, ведь Фрэнку приходилось нахваливать себя, словно он какой-то товар. А это не так! Фрэнк сам по себе замечательный, его достоинства и так очевидны всем и каждому. Он добрый, искренний, понимающий и очень красивый.  
В этот момент Джек понял, что ему больше не хочется быть зрителем и наблюдать за представлением Фрэнка. «Пункт первый. Я ненавижу списки». Теперь его время рассказать о своих чувствах, поделиться переживаниями и дать ответ на самый важный вопрос.  
Джек растерялся. Он опустил килт, который рассматривал, и нервно сглотнул. С Фрэнка мгновенно слетел весь налет веселости, и он наклонился к Джеку, явно стараясь понять, где допустил ошибку и что сказал не так. Его беспокойство и неуверенность в себе причиняли Джеку боль. Тот столько для него сделал, что ему нужно быть более осторожным с любящим сердцем.  
— Д-достаточно, н-н-не надо б… ольше. — Он взял Фрэнка за руку и сжал его пальцы. Говорить было сложно, а нужно было успокоить его как можно скорее.  
Заикание… Как же сейчас он ненавидел свой недуг! Хотелось свободно изъясняться, быстро, четко и без заминок поделиться своими чувствами, а не выдавливать из себя каждое слово, боясь, что в следующую секунду язык скрутит очередной спазм. Джек горько усмехнулся, когда подумал, что мог бы пропеть свою арию, как персонаж чертового мюзикла.  
«Фрэнк, тебе не нужно продолжать свой список: у тебя так много достоинств, что пункты никогда не кончатся. Если хочешь, я могу продолжить за тебя. Ты понимаешь меня лучше всех других, ты всегда готов оказать поддержку и помочь мне, ты знакомишь меня с людьми и открываешь мне новый мир за пределами учебника физики, ты привлекаешь меня своей добротой и отзывчивостью, ты не боишься моего заикания и заставляешь меня чувствовать себя особенным в хорошем смысле этого слова. Ты так много всего делаешь для меня, что я хочу давать столько же тебе.  
Пока что я могу только ответить на твои чувства и попробовать соответствовать тебе. Я знаю, что ты организуешь нам идеальные свидания, на которых будут идеальные поцелуи. Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем сильнее хочу попробовать. Не знаю, можно ли назвать мои чувства к тебе влюбленностью, но это больше, чем симпатия! И это чувство крепнет с каждой минутой, что я смотрю на тебя. Мне хочется смотреть на тебя вечно».  
Сколько проблемных букв. Джек никогда не сможет сказать нечто подобное, а Фрэнк заслуживает полноценного признания. Внутренний голос говорил складно, красиво, он изливал все, что чувствовал Джек. Силу слова нельзя недооценивать, и их важность тоже.  
Все еще не отпуская руку Фрэнка, Джек опустил голову ниже. Он вытащил смартфон и разблокировал экран.  
— М… можно я н-н-н-напишу. — Он заикался сильнее обычного.  
Фрэнк мягко вытащил смартфон из его пальцев, взял лицо Джека за подбородок и повернул к себе. К нему вернулась уверенность и спокойствие.  
— Не надо, говори. Не стесняйся своего голоса, своей речи. И тем более не стесняйся передо мной. Твой голос — музыка для моих ушей.   
Джек почувствовал ком в горле. Никогда он не был настолько уверенным в себе, насколько и растерянным. Однако он начал и сказал все, что хотел. На это ушло много времени, проблемные буквы не щадили его, но каждое слово, рожденное в муках, словно обретало больший вес. Крепло чувство, крепла близость, крепли их узы.  
Опустошенный Джек потянулся к Фрэнку и рухнул в его объятия. Объятия ощущались иначе, как и сам Фрэнк, как его аромат и прикосновения. Джек слегка отпрянул и посмотрел в сияющие глаза Фрэнка. Такой красивый… Окрыленный новым чувством, Джек положил ладони на щеки Фрэнка и прикоснулся к его губам. Сначала робко, а затем все смелее и смелее.  
Он боялся, что ему не понравится. Глупый.


End file.
